


She Don't Love Me

by idekboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cisgirl! One Direction, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Harry Styles, Genderswap, Girl Direction, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekboo/pseuds/idekboo
Summary: Louis and Harry were exactly like a couple except they weren't. Louis doesn't like it one bit.





	She Don't Love Me

Louis didn't love being at Uni, he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing there. He was mostly just attending to make his family happy. He didn't loathe it either, there were perks from attending the school. He lived on his own, off campus, in a shit hole of an apartment but it was his own space so he didn't mind. He's met some laid back people like him which was nice, but most importantly there were loads of gorgeous girls. Surprisingly to him he had quite a few women interested in him despite the fact he was a quiet, not very social guy. He liked to keep to himself and it appeared that some women admired it too.

Typically he'd go between a handful of women in a week's time but recently he'd only want one girl, Harry Styles. He considered himself lucky with all of the beautiful sexual partners he's had but he couldn't help but find Harry to be the prettiest girl he's been blessed to be with. She seemed to enjoy his company as well, visiting him regularly.

Harry is incredibly smart and talented in several ways. She's invested in her course work and also helped Louis with his when she had the time, even though he didn't ask for it. She can draw, write, sing, and she's a brilliant cook. He enjoyed the meals she'd make them, when she wouldn't ask for his assistance, because he always burned something or undercooked it. Harry would eventually get frustrated to the point where she'd snap at him for messing it up and take over, Louis wasn't hurt, he found it amusing. Standing by and watching her pout when she'd try her best to fix the mess of the meal he made. However, he didn't like the fact that he wouldn't be receiving head that night. In an apology, and a thank you, he always went down on her later. She'd forgive him pretty quickly.

They sounded like a couple but they weren't, they never spoke about it. Louis knew Harry would fool around with others as well, plenty of boys and girls were willing to sleep with her. Sometimes he wondered if they all had the same treatment from her or if he was special, getting more than casual sex. He didn't let himself think about that too much, he couldn't. He didn't want to become too attached, although, a lot of the time he felt it was too late.

Louis began to feel a bit sick, he'd admit to himself he was jealous and that he didn't want to share her but then he'd remember he couldn't be so selfish. Besides, he wasn't sure if she felt the same about him. So he kept his lips sealed, unable to bring himself to tell her how he felt when she was having fun exploring.

He sighed, fingers running through his long, a tad greasy, hair. He was tired of writing yet another paper for his Literature class and staring at a glowing screen so he shut his laptop and stood up from his old, beat up desk, stretching out his limbs. Louis checked the time and it was nearing seven pm, heading toward his little kitchen to start cooking something up. He wasn't unable to cook, just not very skilled at it. Louis' specialty was a simple meat sauce consisting of ground beef, prepared marinara, and whatever pasta was on sale. Harry was coming over after all and it had been about a week, he had to woo her. As he cooked he thought about how she said he needs to learn how to make something else, that all the pasta he had made her were making her jeans snug. Louis would just ignore that comment about her weight. Harry did have a tummy on her, Louis loved it. It was soft and pretty, along with her love handles and full thighs, which he couldn't wait to get between that night.

As the sauce simmered he heard the front door squeak as it opened, glancing over to see Harry walk in. Harry toed off her shoes at the entry way and dropped her heavy book bag on the coral arm chair near by, yawning as she made her way towards Louis' black floral couch and plopped on it. Louis didn't care, it was just a Goodwill find that he hoped to replace. It was quite hideous but kept in great condition, most likely protected by a plastic cover from an elderly woman's home. The television she turned on however was new, Louis liked investing in his electronics. Really he just liked seeing how comfortable Harry was in his place.

"Hard day?" Louis asked, sitting next to her.

"Yes." She groaned, leaning against Louis' shoulder. "I'm exhausted and I want to eat," she mumbled into him.

"We could eat each other," Louis joked. Harry sat back up, brushing her curls out of her face.

"You're disgusting."

Louis laughed. "Joking," he paused. "Kinda."

Harry rolled her eyes and kicked at his leg, crossing her arms over her chest. "Seriously. I'm hungry, Lou."

"I know. Don't you smell my specialty cooking?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'm trying to ignore it," she responded.

Louis scoffed, Harry giggling, dimples settling in her cheeks.

"What do you suggest then?"

"I'm kidding, it sounds lovely," she said genuinely.

Once Louis made sure Harry was okay with the dinner, he plated them up and they ate at his small round table, the girl even asking for seconds which he gladly gave. When they were through Louis placed the dishes in the sink, joining Harry on the couch for a cuddle. Louis was never one for cuddling but one night after a large meal with Harry she snuggled against him and he didn't fight it, pleasantly surprised that he liked the feeling. They'd let the tv play as background noise, mostly just chatting over it or Louis would watch any makeup videos Harry would play, he found them relaxing.

After a couple of hours, Louis would start to think about how stunning she is. He would picture her laid out before him, head thrown back as he pleased her however she'd like until it would become too much, he had to touch her. He'd pull his hand from around her to brush her hair away from her neck so he could kiss it, his other hand moving up her thigh. This time wasn't any different, except Harry shifted away from it.

"What's wrong?" Louis asked, worried.

"Nothing, I'm just not in the mood."

She was either lying or she had other plans for the night because Harry was always in the mood, she was a kinky little thing. Being optimistic, Louis took it as her being lazy, but he still wanted to make her come even if he didn't get to. So he slid his hand back up her thigh.

"I won't make you do anything, I could just go down on you," he offered.

"Alright," Harry agreed, parting her thighs a bit, making Louis laugh.

"Yeah? So you want Daddy to make you feel good?" He unbuttoned her jeans and fit his hand into them, rubbing her through her panties. She was warm, feeling a small spot of wetness as he cupped her fully.

"Yes sir." Harry bit her lip, arching into his touch.

"Do you deserve it?" Louis pressed his palm against her, Harry nodding. "Really? Why do you?"

"Cause I'm a good girl." Harry's eyelashes fluttered, Louis looking into her gorgeous green eyes.

"Hmm," Louis leaned in and kissed her jaw, biting lightly as he made his way down her neck. His fingers moved her panties aside, sinking easily between her to tease her clít.

"That's debatable." Louis teased, Harry mumbling that it wasn't, causing Louis to chuckle. "Already so wet," he commented, fingers massaging her slick over her clít. He'd never been with a girl that had gotten as wet as her.

"Always wet for you," she said quietly. Louis hummed, kissing her and removing his hand from her. Harry was tired, he knew it. So Louis went to kneel in front of her, Harry already lifting her bum to push her pants down. Louis smirked, grabbing them from her and tugging them down himself.

"You've got no patience." Although neither did he, not giving her a chance to respond. He grabbed behind her knees and pulled her towards him until her bum was on the edge of the couch, circling her clít with his middle finger before sliding down, easing it into Harry. She was so tight, it made Louis' cóck jump in his sweats but he had to ignore it, it was about her. He leaned in, kissing up those thighs he always craved as he angled his finger inside of her just right, taking his time before he'd let her have his mouth. He always waited for her to ask for it.

"Lou," she whined.

"Hmm?" he hummed, mouthing where her thigh met her hip, stubble scratching against her smooth skin.

"Please."

Louis looked up at her, pinching her clít and rolling it between his fingers.

"Please what?" he questioned, Harry mewling from the gentle touch.

"Please, I want your mouth."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Louis licked his lips. Harry's pussy was plump, rosy, and wet, completely shaved. Harry liked being smooth, although sometimes she wouldn't have time to be and Louis liked that too, hair wouldn't stop him from eating her out. Just thinking about it drove him mad so he leaned in and swiped his tongue against her. Harry gasped, clenching around his finger as he tasted her. He sucked softly on her erect clít, closing his mouth over it to steadily rub her with his tongue. Harry squirmed and whimpered, Louis' free hand pressing into her tummy to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

"Daddy," she moaned, Louis humming in approval as he lapped her up.

"Does that feel good, baby?"

"Mhm." Harry's hips bucked, missing his mouth so Louis gave it to her. Harry had her crop top pushed up, cupping her small tits, pinching her nipples. She looked so good, Louis wanted to make her squirt, he wouldn't let her go home until she did.

Harry was quite a sensitive girl, very reactive to his touch, so he nuzzled closer so he could lick her in firmer strokes, nose pressed into her. Harry usually tried to stay quiet, knowing how thin the walls were, but she couldn't handle it, moaning his name loudly followed by sweet whimpers. Her hips began to rock, Louis allowing it, working with her to insure she felt as good as possible. She did, fúcking herself on his finger and rutting against his warm tongue. Harry was panting, toes curling up as she moved faster against him.

"Mm, I'm gonna come."

Once she started moaning she couldn't stop, each one growing louder as she got closer to her high. She tasted and smelled amazing, making Louis' cóck sticky with pre come, throbbing for her. His fingers and mouth working desperately to get her to squirt for him and she did, pussy clenching up as he felt her drench his chin, her long fingers digging into the cushions.

Louis worked her through it, only stopping when Harry weakly pushed him away. A bit proud of himself getting her to squirt on the first go he smirked at her, smile slick from her pussy. He sat on his haunches, using the end of this shirt to wipe himself clean before moving over her to lazily kiss her, knowing she liked it when she was coming down. Harry kissed him for a while before she broke it, probably feeling how hard Louis was against her.

"I could wank you," Harry said tiredly.

"That's alright, sweetheart," he declined, wanting to spoil her. "Just relax," he added.

Harry being exhausted didn't argue with him and once she gained enough strength Louis let her shower. He would've joined her because he needed one himself but it'd be quite cramped since it was a tiny bathroom and he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his hands off of her.

Louis let her borrow some of his clothes, carrying her bag to the car for her. Harry hugged him, giving him a kiss.

"That was so good, thank you."

"The dinner or the head?" he asked, Harry giggling and tucking her face into his chest.

"Both," she mumbled. He wished she could stay but he knew how busy she was.

"See you soon then?" Louis asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Harry stepped back and before he could ask she told him, "I'm supposed to be seeing Cheryl soon." Harry was smiling, Louis swore she bounced a bit too. Cheryl was a professor Harry managed to seduce. "And you know how hectic it is at work, then my classes. Also I haven't seen Zayn in a while, he said he misses me."

Louis nodded, not wanting to hear any more of it, not that he'd tell her. "Yeah, of course." He smiled, slipping his hands into his pockets and feeling his carton of cigarettes, itching to grab one. He wouldn't light up around her though, she hated it. "Well uh, see you around then."

"Bye, Lou." She pecked his cheek and got into her car, carefully backing out. Louis watched and waved goodbye, sighing deeply. He didn't know why he was upset. He knew they were meant to be casual, nothing more. He didn't think he deserved her anyway.

"What the fúck?" Louis muttered as he gave in and lit up a smoke because why did he care so much?


End file.
